Bételgeuse
by chess et blanco
Summary: Dans un monde, le notre plus précisément, se trouve une force. Elle mêle magie et science... Elle permet de détruire la frontière entre fiction et réalité... Elle est... Bételgeuse. Léger crossover avec one piece mais les proportions n'étant pas égales nous avons choisit de publier cette fic sur bleach.
1. Le Destructeur et le Pyromane

_**Chapitre Ier : Le Destructeur et le Pyromane**_

Un jour dans une petite maison de campagne, une jeune fille, le sourire aux lèvres faisait enrager son amie.

« Et ça c'est quoi ? Et ça ? demandait-elle en montrant divers objets

Non ! Ne touche pas à ça ! dit la propriétaire des lieux, une certaine Arya, Et d'abord, Megane, je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi ?

Je ne sais pas, tu ne m'as pas invitée ?

NON !

Bah alors c'est parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. »

Megane s'assit sur le canapé et, les pieds sur la table, claqua des doigts :

« A manger !

Mais va te faire, je ne suis pas ta bonniche ! Et puis, enlève tes pieds de là ! »

Arya s'assit à son tour sur le fauteuil.

« C'est l'heure de _Bleach_, pousse toi !

Quoi ?! _Bleach _! Non ! Pas ça !

Si t'es pas contente, tu t'en va.

Je peux pas, j'ai pas de voiture ! Mais j'ai mon kit de survie Spécial _One Piece _: peluche d'Ace, DVD et mangas ! »

Elle regarda Arya qui sautillait devant la TV et frissonna « _Bleeeeach_… »

« Ouais bah t'as qu'à appeler ton frère pour qu'il vienne te chercher.

Je peux pas, il travaille et je m'ennuie chez moi, toute seule. Tu vas quand même pas me mettre à la porte ?

Je te signale que moi aussi je suis seule puisque mes parents sont au Zimbabwe pour implanter leur chaine de pressing et je ne m'en plains pas. » Dit-elle avant de se reconcentrer sur la TV

Trop classe le combat entre Grimmjow et Ichigo va commencer!

Noooon ! » hurla son amie

Tandis que Megane était en train de se remettre de sa dépression, elle entendit un cri qui venait du salon, suivit d'un splendide « C'est trop classe ! » de son amie.

Elle se leva donc pour aller voir ce qui se passait, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut un type drôlement bizarre avec des cheveux bleus. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus fut le mode chimpanzé de son amie, qui s'agrippait au type qui, lui-même hurlait de le lâcher et de le laisser tranquille.

Megane pensa pour elle même : « Mais il fait flipper ce type ! C'est qui ? Un tueur ? Bon, l'autre à l'air occupé alors si on allait regarder One Piece… » Elle s'approcha donc de la TV tout doucement, les gestes brusques pourraient énerver Arya.

« Et voilà ! Changement de chaîne réussi ! Rooooh j'entends rien, elle est où cette p*tain de télécommande ?! Ah, c'est bon. Mais elle trop louche, c'est classe. »

Oubliant toutes notions, elle dit plutôt fort : « Y'a des trucs trop funky… chez… toi… » Grossière erreur car deux paires d'yeux la fixèrent méchamment, presque cruellement…

« Bha vas-y fais comme chez toi, je te dirais rien ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée avec Grimminou là !

Et mais t'es qui toi, pis lâche moi d'abord ! Hein ! Comment tu m'as appelé là ? »

Megane pensa qu'il était long à la détente mais fit malgré tout un repli stratégique loin, très loin de ces gens bizarres, sur le canapé par exemple.

«Wou-Hou ! Y'a Ace à la TV, écoute Arya… Bon, d'accord je me tais… » Murmura Meg devant les regards semblablement très sadiques des deux autres. Elle voulu baisser le son avec la petite télécommande funky et poussa un cri.

« Ace, revient ne disparaît pas de l'écr… Kyaaa Ace ! » ce mit elle à hurler en lui sautant dessus.

Toutes valeurs morales étant parties, Meg ne se posa même pas de questions sur l'apparition de l'Homme avec un grand « H » de sa vie.

« P*tain mais c'est qui lui ? dit Grimmjow avec toujours autant de finesse

Bah, comment veux-tu que je le sache, moi ? En tout cas, il est pas dans _Bleach_.

Tsss ! Eh, mais lâche moi maintenant ! Descends ! »

**Dans les rêves de Megane :**

« Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais te voir pour te dire mes sentiments. Fit-elle en mode Guimauve

J'accepterais tout venant de toi 3 ! »

**Réalité :**

« Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais te voir pour te dire mes sentiments. Fit-elle en mode Guimauve

Dis y'a rien à béqueter ici ? Eh, tu me tiens chaud là !

Si je te donne à manger dans le frigo d'Arya, tu me laisse m'accrocher à ta jambe ?

OK. »

« Atchoum ! Sniff…

Bah vas-y, crache moi dessus ! Je te dirais rien !

Mais Grim, calme-toi. Je n'ai pas craché, j'ai éternué. Dis t'aurais pas faim, toi ?

Si, carrément ! Y'a de la bouffe ici ?

Bah vaut mieux. Allez viens, je te sers de GPS jusqu'au frigo !

Ouais mais après tu descends.

To Be Continued…


	2. La Chieuse et La Psychopathe

_Note:_ ce que nous allons dire est valable pour toute la fic chapitre précédent et à venir les personnage de One Piece sont à Eiichiro Oda et ceux de Bleach à Tite Kubo. Mais l'histoire elle nous appartient entièrement. Voila c'est tout ce que nous avions à dire, maintenant nous vous souhaitons à tous une bonne lecture !

_La chieuse et la psychopathe_

« Ace ! Réveilles toi j'entends les autres qui rappliquent !

ZZZZzzz...

Bon bah on va faire autrement... dit Megane en lui retirant ses habits et son chapeau). Voilà t'es moins lourd. »

Elle le tire alors par les pieds, seulement devant la cuisine elle croise Arya et Grimmjow.

« Megane...

Oui ? répondit elle avec une petite voix

Tu sors de la cuisine là ?

Oui...

Avec un mec qui dort à moitié à poil ?

Oui...

Tu viens de vider mon frigo ! Grimmjow fait moi descendre tout de suite !

Euh ok.

Non Megane ne part pas je ne te veux pas de mal, aller viens ma petite.

Je suis occupée à rester avec Ace, là donc à plus !

Tsss ! Bon viens toi on va inspecter le frigo ! Peut être que la pique assiette et … le chapeauté on laissés des trucs à manger.

Ouais … euh au faite …

Oui quoi ?

Tu t'appelles comment ?

Ah oui je t'ai pas dit Arya.

Bon bha moi c'est …

Griminou !

Non Grimmjow, petite, G.R.I.M.M. . »

Petite ! Sa va hein ! C'est pas parce que tu fait une … et demi … deux tête de plus que moi que tu doit me prendre de haut !

Tu me saoules, petite, tu me proposes de la bouffe et nada. Pis tu m'agresse tu cherches la mort ou quoi ?!

C'est bon tu ne commences pas à gueuler hein ! Dans la vie on reste calme et on réfléchit ! Est ce que je m'énerve moi ! Non ! Alors calmes toi. »

**Pendant ce temps**

Megane tenta alors de réveiller Ace.

« Aller, réveilles toi sinon on va se faire massacrer ! »

Malheureusement la seule chose qui lui répondit fut un ronflement agacé, ainsi qu'un retournement de notre dormeur affin d'échapper au bruit dérangeant.

Deuxième tentative :

« Et en plus y' aura plus rien à manger !

On frappe qui en premier ?! Ah, euh, oui au faite je m'appelle …

Portgas D. Ace, 20 ans, de Fushia, boxer jaune …

Ah bha c'est bon tu me connais alors … et toi ? »

**-Rêve de Megane-**

« Je m'appelle Megane mais tu peux même me siffler !

Non, jamais je ne ferai ça, tu es trop mignonne. Répondit Ace en se rapprochant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**-Réalité-**

« Je m'appelle Megane mais tu peux même me siffler !

Ok ! Allez *siffle * on y va !

D'accord. Répondit Megane pour qui le retour à la réalité fut très douloureux. »

**Pendant ce temps**

« Donc tu m'attends ici Grimminou ! Demanda Arya avec sa gentillesse habituelle.

Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça petite.

Et arrêtes avec tes « petites », tu veux un beigne ? Demanda t-elle en lui pinçant la joue.

Arrêtes on a d'autres humains à taper.

Ouais, ouais, bon tu prends le … »

C'est alors que Grimmjow se mit à chantonner e se bouchant les oreilles.

« Une poule sur un mur …

tu fais quoi là ?

JE donne les ordres et toi tu suis, c'est moi le roi ! Crie un Grimmjow en pleine crise d'autorité.

Ok, calme-toi.

Bien on est d'accord ! Donc je prends le chapeauté et toi la voleuse.

Compris ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard le combat commençait.

Ace finit sa course sur les fesses mais heureusement une chose vivante mais insignifiante avait amortit sa chute. Megane lui demanda s'il allait bien comme si il était cassé. Devant lui, un mec aux cheveux bleus n'avait pas l'air trop content qu'il soit assit sur son « tapis » car pour lui « tout ce qui m'aime bien est à moi ».

« Ôtes tes sales fesses de là le chapeauté !

Non mais tu te prends pour qui sale chieur, lui répondit-il. »

Ce qui entraîna un énorme vol de corbeaux du coté de la « carpette » et de Megane.

Ace qui s'était relevé semblait vouloir en venir aux mains, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Grimmjow. Arya, quant à elle, s'était relevée et prenait place aux cotés de Meg, le visage radieux malgré sa honte passée.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda Meg.

Parce que je sais que Grimminou va gagner !

Tu rêves ma vieille !

Tu veux parier ? »

Elles regardèrent donc la bataille, assises sur une marche d'escalier. Deux heures plus tard, le combat se termina mais aucun des deux n'en sortit vainqueur. Arya se releva l'air endormit mais tomba à terre. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de maison ! Elle avait était complètement rasée par les deux abrutis.

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

À suivre... review s'il vous plait. Ne faite pas pleurer les auteurs soyez sympas.


End file.
